1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to cleaning devices, and more particularly to a cleaning device for cleaning nozzles of surface-mount technology (SMT) machines.
2. Description of Related Art
Nozzles of SMT machines are used to suck up electrical parts to solder them on a printed circuit board. FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a nozzle 50 of SMT machines. The nozzle 50 includes a hollow pipe 51, a baffle-board 52, and a sucker 53 in communication with the hollow pipe 51. The baffle-board 52 is disposed between the hollow pipe 51 and the sucker 53, and has a substantially umbrella shape. Frequently, soldering tins that remain in the nozzle 50 are cleaned by a cloth with a cleaning fluid. However, it is difficult to clean the soldering tins that remain in inner surfaces of the hollow pipe 51 and the sucker 53 after SMT process because of the small diameters of the hollow pipe 51 and the sucker 53, resulting in fail of sucking up the electrical parts.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the described limitations.